


【一织陆】人鱼男友（R）

by SakuraMessage



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMessage/pseuds/SakuraMessage
Summary: 人类和泉一织×人鱼七濑陆
Relationships: 和泉一织/七濑陆
Kudos: 16





	【一织陆】人鱼男友（R）

第一次发情期实在是一团糟。

那是一个双休日的早晨，和泉一织穿着七濑陆特地买的猫猫围裙在厨房里做蛋包饭，听到卧室里传来奇怪的声响。

他关掉炉火，快步过去开了房门，看到七濑陆抱着薄被，煎熬地扭动着身体。他额角的头发被汗浸湿，眼睛痛苦地闭起来，上齿紧紧咬住了下嘴唇。

和泉一织摸上七濑陆滚烫的额头，有些焦急地喊着对方的名字，终于看见他迷迷糊糊睁开了眼睛。

“七濑さん您有哪里不舒服吗？是昨晚着凉了吗？真是的，您可是比我大一岁，请学会好好管理身体啊！”和泉一织念叨了两句，转身想去找退烧药，却被七濑陆一把拉住了手腕。

“一织，是发情期……”七濑陆眼神闪躲，显得十分不好意思。

“发情期……？”

“人鱼成年后会有发情期，以前我都是打针抑制住，但是现在我有一织……”七濑陆的声音越来越低，忍不住把整个脸埋进了枕头里。

“我应该做些什么？”和泉一织的喉结紧张地滚动着

“抱我去浴缸，水温低一点……”

和泉一织一手抄着七濑陆的腿弯，一手抱住他的肩膀，将他送进了浴缸里。七濑家浴缸非常大，两个人并排躺着都不会显得拥挤，在七濑陆喘息着变化出鱼尾后，和泉一织也被邀请进来了。

发情期的七濑陆格外热情，几乎是急不可耐地吻住了和泉一织，甚至咬破了他的嘴唇。七濑陆尝到了血液的铁锈味，有些抱歉地缓下了动作，伸出舌尖温柔地舔舐着伤口。

“七濑さん，您还难受吗？”和泉一织捧住他的脸，轻声询问。

“没有那么难受了。”七濑陆偏头吻了吻和泉一织的掌心，鱼尾高高扬起砸向水面。

“那个，咳，发情，是需要做那个吗？”

“嗯，是的哦，一织会帮我的吧？”

“您先变回人形……”

“这样就好！”

“那我怎么……”

“人鱼的泄殖腔。”七濑陆红着脸，带着和泉一织的手往自己隐秘的部位摸。

和泉一织的手心贴上小小的凹陷，有些无措抬眼盯着七濑陆的眼睛。

凹陷附近的鳞片在滚烫的手心下微微分开，露出潮湿的甬道，和泉一织试探性地伸入手指，立刻听到七濑陆隐忍的喘息声。巨大的鱼尾在水里拍打着，水花溅射在墙壁和地面，随着手指的深入，七濑陆感到自己的身体逐渐发软，隐秘部位的快感顺着尾椎一路向上，让他不由自主地打着颤，不安分的鱼尾开始发僵。

“我这样做，您有感到舒服吗？”和泉一织强忍着羞耻，体贴地开了口。

“舒服……”

人鱼发情期时的洞口会自觉分泌滑腻的物体，贪婪地吸吮着侵入的物体。和泉一织渐渐增加了手指，温柔地探索着内部，摸到了人鱼的生殖器和一个洞口。他轻轻戳弄着洞口，感受到肉壁挤压指尖的温暖和紧致。

和泉一织吻住七濑陆的脖子，极富占有欲地留下牙印和吻痕，手指挪动着，抚弄着人鱼的生殖器，直到它弹跳出来，暴露在水中，泄出浑浊的液体。

和泉一织的另一只手轻轻抚摸着七濑陆上半身柔软的肌肤，划过他的背脊，揉弄他的乳尖，是一种无声又色情的安抚。七濑陆发出呜咽，眼睛湿漉漉的，一口咬住了和泉一织的肩膀。

“您等等我，我去拿避孕套。”和泉一织揉了揉七濑陆的脑袋，试图让他松开牙齿。

“不要那个，我又不会怀上宝宝。”七濑陆含着和泉一织那块软肉，说话的声音模糊不清。

“您是男性当然无法生育，但是后续清理很麻烦，我怕您难受。”

“不要，就这样进来，一织，快进来！”七濑陆终于放过了和泉一织的肩膀，转而啄吻着他的侧脸，声音也撒娇似的拖长。

“您真的不知道什么叫害羞吗！”和泉一织恶狠狠地捂住了七濑陆的嘴巴。

七濑陆摇了摇头，探出舌尖舔了舔和泉一织的手心，和泉一织骤然松开了手，移到七濑陆后颈的位置牢牢控住，吻了上去。

和泉一织的阴茎一点一点没入了那个紧致的穴道。他可以感受到七濑陆身体在轻微的颤抖，猫一样的呜咽声从嘴角泄出，被浴室放大。

太舒服了。和泉一织努力控制着呼吸节奏，感觉快感和愉悦充斥着自己的每一个细胞。

他坚定又缓慢地挺动着，每一个动作都激起水声，缠绵地回荡在浴室里。

水已经彻底凉了，和泉一织拔掉浴缸塞放掉了冷水，一只手垫住七濑陆的后脑让他倚靠在浴缸沿，一边舔他的脖子一边往里肏。

“一织，为什么变快了……啊，你慢一点……”七濑陆的声音微微发哑。

“我会控制好一切的。”和泉一织吻了吻他的唇角。

“……但是更舒服了。”七濑陆的睫毛挂着泪水，鼻头微红，恨不得情人的阴茎就这样永久塞在自己的身体里。

和泉一织被他的话刺激到，动作僵了一会儿，继而更加用力地抽动着。他故意把精液抹在七濑陆的小腹上，又沾着那些液体，用指尖去划腹肌的轮廓。

七濑陆的身材是恰到好处的性感，有肌肉却不夸张，反而显得更加朝气而青涩。夏天穿短袖的时候，那两只修长的手臂搂过来，肌肉线条微微隆起，让和泉一织产生了一些不能说出口的幻想。

现在他可以光明正大去摸那些线条了，用最亲密和色情的手法。他甚至可以用牙齿去轻咬骨感纤细的手腕，嘴唇绕着尺骨茎突舔吻。

他胸腔里的器官狂跳，大脑被一阵阵快感麻痹，迫切渴望着性交和占有，平日里的冷静和克制全都被欲望踩在脚底。那条密布着鳞片的鱼尾在灯光的投射下闪着稀碎的光，和泉一织伸手去摸，不能理解丹麦童话里王子为什么会选择另一位姑娘。这个物种太美丽了，此时不是和泉一织占有了七濑陆，而且七濑陆俘获一颗自认普通的人类心脏。

虽然高中时代自诩完美，但如若他是水手，面对这条独一无二的人鱼，他不会学奥德修斯，不会堵上耳朵绑在船桅上躲避蛊惑，而是心甘情愿被拖进水里，一起沉入海底。

和泉一织将阴茎抽出，射在那条尾巴上，看着精液在银色的鳞片上滑过，深吸一口气，脑袋埋进七濑陆的肩头。

拥有七十四亿人口的地球不过是以太的一粒尘沙，在无尽与缥缈里，和泉一织却拥抱到了他的唯一。

筋疲力尽之后，他们回到柔软的床上，依偎在一起。

和泉一织想，拥有一个人鱼男朋友唯一的烦恼，大概是对方的睡姿实在很差。

七濑陆再一次半夜一脚踹上了和泉一织的小腿，又一无所知地咂咂嘴，睡得一脸香甜。

和泉一织无奈地睁开眼睛，支起上半身，帮他检查被角，接着轻轻吻了吻七濑陆的侧脸。

“好梦，七濑さん。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢您愿意看完我的雷文。  
> 顺便买1送1，欢迎再来：
> 
> https://shimo.im/docs/7xTdihvyM24hDiaP/
> 
> 复制链接转过去就好，关于酒心巧克力的垃圾弱智短篇


End file.
